welcometothewaynefandomcom-20200213-history
Andrei
Andrei is a recurring character in Welcome to the Wayne. He is a vampire and a resident of the Wayne. He suffers amnesia so his memories and background are still unknown, although he does remember he is the duke and the leader of the Vampires in Glamsterdam. Appearance He wears a light-black T-shirt with a weird 78 symbol in the middle, blue jeans, and brown boots with 4 crisscrossed laces on each boot. He has pointy ears, yellow eyes, light green skin, that glows in the dark, and most of his hair shaved off, with a dark purple tuft of hair on the top of his head. He is slightly taller than Ansi Molina. During the events of "Spacefish", he got a tattoo of a weapon (most likely a one-sided lance) with a batwing on one side of the handle on his left arm, glowing eyes, and sharper teeth. Personality Andrei is a kind, brave, nervous, and fun guy for anyone to be with. He really likes to meet new people with his unique handshake - shaking his rear - and he doesn't want to hurt the ones he cares about. History Today Was Wassome He was first seen at the end of the episode when he came out of his room. Some Kind Of Tap Dancing, Bee-Keeping, Whaler Continuing from the previous episode Andrei encounters Ansi who calls the Saraline and Olly Timbers. Together they learn about Andrei and he explains that he has no memory of his life, but has odd objects in his room. He quickly bonds with Olly who wonder around the Wayne together. While following them Andrei unknowingly displays various symptoms of being a vampire. Such as no reflection in the Wayne's fountain, and avoidance of being out in the sun. After Ansi summons Wendell Andrei and Olly find themselves being chased by Wendel who attempts to kill Andrei. Andrei is later saved by Ansi and Saraline who erase Wendel's short term memory of the fact that Andrei is a vampire. When they return to Andrei's room they manage to help him remember his name after activating a music box with a song that Olly's mother use to sing. He remembers it as a song he used to hear. He later aids them in holding their gadgets and artifacts they find in a secret compartment in his room. Spacefish While walking around the Wayne he bumps into the Spy and learns about their being a full out moon and how the roof is the best place to be at that time. When he arrives up their he encounters Ansi and Olly who were camping out, together the three friends encounter a giant spacefish. Andrei briefly remembers that vampires are supposed to fight Spacefish as a right of passage. When he is unable to defeat it Saraline shows up with some rainbow gas she exposes Andrei to gas causing him to glow. With his new strength he kills the space fish using the spear gun. After killing it he soon ominously gains tattoos on his arms of a swordfish, while at same time has a grim expression. So This is Glamsterdam After John Keats heals the Vampires, Andrei remembers another piece of his memory: he is the Duke and leader. He orders them capture the villains but they only capture Flowershirt and The Spy and Masterson escape. Andrei thanks Ansi for returning him home and for saving his people. Episode Appearances Season 1 *"Today Was Wassome" (Debut) *"Some Kind of Tap-Dancing, Beekeeping Whaler" *"Spacefish" *"A Pair of Normas" (mentioned) *"It's the Mid-Season Finale" *"Hit It, Toofus!" *"Wall-to-Wall Ping-Pong Ball" *"Swap Shop Hop & Bop" *"Flutch" (image) *"What's For Linner?" *"Keep an Eye on the Nose" *"So This is Glamsterdam" Relationships 'Friends and Allies' Ansi Molina Olly Timbers Saraline Timbers Wendell Wasserman Goodness Olympia Timbers 'Enemies' The Spy from Apartment 8i Masterson Flowershirt Trivia * He is the only one to have been exposed to rainbow gas with a negative result when first exposed. * He's the only one who knows the Spy's name. Category:Non-Humans Category:Males Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Adults Category:Wayne phenomena Category:Protagonists